


Down We Go

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, joey going insane, theres some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: a different take on how joey went insane





	Down We Go

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try my hand at writing some angst, how i do guys?

He couldn’t do this anymore. It was so tiring, keeping up with the daily schedule of a toon was a thrill at first. Of course it was. He was the man that had brought cartoons to life. Be it at the expense of his own soul and black magic. No pain, no gain, as they say. But this had started to turn into another pain. Harrowing and aching and just all together draining him.

It was fun, the mystery of keeping his little toons secret and privy from the world. Until a certain devil had messed everything up and the media had gotten involved. It was relentless now. News articles and charges and so much paparazzi it made your head spin. So many people banging on the door, demanding the truth. So many people.

There had been kidnappings too, on the toons and on his employees. It was scary. People were getting hurt because of him. He had to cut them away, didn’t want to truly but it was a necessity. One that stabbed at him. It was hard to cut away family. He shut the building down, boarded everything up with just him and the toons inside. The whole world locked out. He missed them all sorely.

And with everything that had happened; the abuse, the demands, the protests and losing everything, his prized creation had blamed him for everything. He let him know that every damn day. With “I miss sammy’s music, shame he’s gone” or “it’d be nice to play a prank on someone, too bad they’re all gone amirite!?”. The other two didn’t complain, he knew they resented him though, cold and unforgiving from the shadows. Joey finally snapped one day, after bendy making a joke about how lucky Henry was to have left before all this happened.

“You, you are the worst thing that has ever happened to me” his voice is low and full of hate and laced with venom. He stands there, looking at the abomination he brought to life and he utters those few words he wish he’d never thought of.

“I wish I’d never brought you to life”

Bendy doesn’t make a sound, staring at joey in shock, he hadn’t expected him to say that. To snap and say something hurtful yes but to wish he was never brought to life. That hurt. He glowers, dark and malicious, years of discontent piling on top each other, so very over bearing.

“Is that so”? He doesn’t challenge the elder, just pokes and prods in all those sore spots, opening wound after wound, watching the invisible blood flow free and effortless and the man’s face contorts with each slice. Bendy can see the pressure building, see that he’s formulating a way to kill him.

“Do it” he eggs him on, tries to get him to do the thing he’s wanted for so many years now. But he doesn’t.

Joey simply turns from facing the demon and strides down the hall, uttering a “I don’t want to waste any more of my time on you” and it leaves bendy fuming.

Bendy spends most of the stomping around and breaking things, both boris and Alice trying to calm him down but to no avail. Alice soon gives up and leaves him to his tantrum. She doesn’t return. Boris ends up giving up too, tail tucked between his legs and ears bent back as he makes a final retreat. He doesn’t return.

And then bendy is all alone. Mad and sad and so full of emotion it hurts to breathe. He decides it’s not worth it and heads to joey’s office to try and make up. He doesn’t notice the corpse strapped to the table, and he doesn’t notice the lack of angelic singing. He enters his creators office, grumpy and hugging his form. When did it get so cold? And then he’s on the floor, his body pulsing and melting and shifting. Pain erupting at every pulse. He’s walked into a trap, doesn’t realise it until the man of the hour, joey drew, walks into view, a bloodied axe in hand.

“It’s time, to make things right, my star” his tone soft and calm with insanity tracing the edges. Bendy doesn’t get it, not until joey sets his foot into the pentagram and the world around him, once buzzing with electricity, shrieks with pain and horror and everything falls bloody and black, the last words of joey drew trickling in and out of bendy’s hearing.

_“Dream...........co......true....”_


End file.
